Senior Flick Day
by nek0-sama
Summary: It's a tradition at East High. The senior class picks one day out of the school year to play hooky. Ryan Evans, a "loser" figures he will be in class that day. However, his decision is dependent on that of on Troy Bolton, the taken basketball star.


**A/N: I'm not sure if all schools have this particular "tradition", but mine does. The senior class officers and what not schedule one day in the year where everyone in the senior class that has somewhere more interesting to be than school plays hooky or "flicks class" and meets up with their friends to have fun. I didn't partake in this activity and my lack of participation gave me all the time I needed to write this little one shot out for you guys. And no, this is not a way for me to put off typing the exciting next installment of "Don't Let Me Drown". Rest assured, I shall have that up soon. **

**That said, this story contains slash, as I'm sure anyone who frequents my stories would know. If the mere thought of a relationship between two boys just makes you want to kick a small, adorable animal, by all means, take the recommended prescription and click the back button.**

**I own nothing in this story save the plot and cheesy dialogue. and the one quote that references "It's A Wonderful Life", just putting it out there that I do not own that either. **

Senior Flick Day

Ryan Evans listened intently to the chatter of his classmates in homeroom, hoping to tune in on an interesting bit of information. As usual, his mind immediately zeroed in on a conversation the beautiful Wildcat superstar, Troy Bolton was having with his best friend, Chad Danforth.

"I don't know, man," Troy said.

Ryan looked up from his doodle to watch the boy's pink-lipped form the words spoken in his rich tenor-baritone. He hoped expressly that Troy had grown so accustomed to having eyes riveted on him, he would not be able feel a particular pair studying him and glance over to locate their source.

"Come on, hoops!" Chad, it seemed, was urgently trying to persuade Troy to partake in something.

_A hazing ritual? _Ryan wondered, thinking of the barbaric initiations athletes often put newcomers to the team through.

"It's Senior Flick Day. It's a tradition. Even your dad's in on it. There shouldn't be anything holding you back." As he spoke, Chad toyed with the basketball that he never seemed to be without.

"I know. It's not like I _don't _wanna have fun my senior year, it's just," Troy's ocean eyes shifted slightly from the visage of his friend.

Exasperatedly, Chad turned to follow the line of sight. Although curious, Ryan felt he already knew the cause of the brunette's hesitation. He too, turned to find, just as he expected, Gabriella Montez.

The dark-haired girl was immersed in a conversation with Taylor McKessie, her "bff" whom held enough titles to rival both Ryan's sister Sharpay Evans and Troy himself.

Ryan barely suppressed a sigh. Of course. _Of course_, pretty, pristine and perfect Gabriella would keep Troy from blatantly disrespecting the code of student conduct. He couldn't risk falling out of her favor, could he? However volatile that favor may be.

Even Chad was annoyed by this. "Troy, man. She's not even gonna be here tomorrow. Her and Taylor are both going on some field trip for future Teslas or something. If you're not here tomorrow, how will she know?"

Troy's brows furrowed.

"You need to be there, captain. Everyone is gonna be looking for you."

"I'll think about it, okay?" Troy promised. He gave a half smile, then turned back around in his seat.

Immediately in front of Ryan, his twin was fixing her golden curls, puckering her lips at the reflection in her compact.

"Shar," he tried, hoping to get her attention without drawing the unwarranted kind as well.

"What?" She asked, too fixated on her immaculate appearance to turn around.

"Are you flicking tomorrow?"

"_Duh! _I've already discussed my plans with Zeke and Tiara."

Ryan crinkled his nose at the mention of the Britannian girl. There was something about the blonde sophomore that raised his suspicions. Everything about her was false, beginning with her pretentious name, _Tiara Gold_.

Zeke Baylor and Sharpay had what could have been considered a relationship if one squinted and titled their head, since the previous summer vacation. Zeke's culinary skills had won her over and she gradually discovered his devotion and kind disposition as well. This helped her decision to keep him around rather than ditch him in favor of another boy toy. Ryan had to give him credit. The athlete had more tenacity and pluck than any of his sister's numerous other suitor's had. And he was glad that ultimately benefitted him.

The blond male looked to his friends Kelsi Nielsen and Martha Cox, wondering what their plans for the next day were.

Martha, a bubbly brunette and the head cheerleader would more than likely be flicking school.

Kelsi, the quiet and withdrawn composer for the drama club would more than likely be in attendance.

_I could show up just so Kelsi has some company_, Ryan suggested to himself. Still, some part of him remained indecisive.

His mind and eyes quickly wandered back to the brunette that had the most significance in his life. Suddenly and without much warning, his plans for the next day were dependent on the decision of Troy Bolton.

Out in the halls en route to his fourth period English class, Ryan caught sight of Troy and Gabriella engaging in that lovey-dovey b.s. that all "happy couples" do. He felt his face burn with the desire to be held in the strong arms of the golden boy, be enveloped in his masculine musk and press his face against that chest. Oh, how he envied Gabriella for having the position he so coveted.

Troy noticed the slender blond, and, parting ways with his girlfriend, raced to catch up with him. "Hey, Ry!" He called. "Wait up."

The theater king slowed down and shifted his weighty messenger bag off of where it had been digging into his pelvis bone. "Troy," he greeted the brunette with a nod, hoping futilely that his fair pallor did not still bare a reddish tint.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" The golden boy gave his side-swept bangs a subconscious toss.

Ryan felt his heart miss a beat. Troy wanted to know what _he_ was doing? "I'll probably be in school tomorrow," he replied.

"No hot dates?" Troy teased him, ignoring the stares they were receiving as they walked to class together.

"No," the blond theater king laughed, his blush darkening. "There isn't a single person who'd want to take out East High's theater fag."

"Are you crazy?" Troy's oceanic orbs stretched wide in shock. "You're a total stud! I'm sure someone is dying to make you theirs."

From the strength of his assertion alone, a portion of Ryan's brain almost dared to venture, _"Are you?"_, but he quickly checked himself.

Matching pace for pace, the two boys rounded the corner.

"Do you know if any other seniors will be here tomorrow?" Troy asked.

"Just Kelsi and me, I think."

"Well, in that case, I think I'm gonna be here, too."

Ryan was aware of his stride nearly faltering and he severely chided himself for it. Within, something almost longing stirred.

"Playing basketball just eats up my free-time," Troy explained.

The blond watched him intently, as if intending to memorize every minute detail of his visage. Not that he hadn't already done so.

"And what little I have leftover is divided up between Gabriella and Chad and the guys, so I hardly get to spend anytime with you."

The Evans male's heart rate accelerated. _He can't mean-_he thought, attempting to dissuade himself even though he knew better. That was exactly what Troy meant.

They entered through the doorway and took their respective seats as always. That was the routine as it had been all year. Their actions repeated and paths traced so many times, Ryan knew he could do so in his sleep. It was only January now, but the days were going by so fast. Soon, May would advance upon them and bring with it the seniors' final basketball game, the Spring Musical, finals, prom and graduation. They would be completely overwhelmed and the scraps of free-time either of them had would be consumed. There was a chance Ryan might never again get an opportunity for some bonding time with the basketball god and he was by no means stupid enough to bypass an opportunity the second time it presented itself.

"So you're coming to school tomorrow, then/" He asked, wanting one-hundred percent confirmation.

Troy flashed him that heart-melting smile. "Count on it."

Sure enough, as Ryan entered Ms. Darbus's homeroom that next morning, there were but three seniors other than himself present and accounted for.

Kelsi glanced up from her sheet music to give him a brief smile.

Jason Cross sat at the back of the class, but instead of laying with his head pressed to the desk, snoring as he usually did, he was staring with no hint of subtlety in the petite composer's direction.

And at the front of class, a radiant smile on his sun-kissed face, sat Troy Bolton, whom waved earnestly when he sighted the younger Evans twin.

Beaming, Ryan returned the wave, his heart pounding excitedly. Troy held true to his word. He had shown up, just like he said he would. _To see me_, the blond rejoiced, joy filling him from head to foot. He wanted to begin immediately talking to the brunette athlete, to not allow the interruption of changing classes or the disturbance of Gabriella or a basketball team member to come between their bonding period. Unfortunately, he had forgotten what world he inhabited until the bell tolled.

He suppressed a sigh and fell into his seat as Ms. Darbus entered, adjusting her spectacles. The elderly woman fixed the four occupants of her decadent classroom in a critical stare.

"So it seems the four of you alone have defied the will of the herd." Her look of scrutiny shifted as her brows elevated. "Troy Bolton!" She exclaimed. "This is _quite_ a surprise. I would have expected you and your "right-hand man", Mr. Danforth to have been leading and rallying the pack."

Troy shook his head in calm denial. "It's like I told Chad. It's my future. I decide what to do with it.'

Admiration for the golden boy shot through Ryan at this simple but powerful comment.

Ms. Darbus herself approved, for the tiniest smile tugged up the ends of her mouth. "Well, bravo, Mr. Bolton. It seems you want to be on the pathway to success when your future comes knocking."

Troy nodded. "That's what I hope for."

Behind him, Ryan could sense Jason's hand shoot up. He anticipated another question from the boy that would launch their instructor into a mercilessly drawn-out rant that would have little to no significance on their lives and leave them brain dead for the first few minutes of their next class.

He glanced over at Troy. The golden boy was just barely containing his discontentment at what accompanied a hand raise from his ditzy friend and teammate.

"Ms. Darbus, can I go to the library?"

Ryan gave a start at the ludicrous nature of this inquiry.

The golden boy shot the theater king a look of shock and bewilderment.

"For, what?" The drama teacher inquired.

"Um, well I've got this project in Government and it's due on Monday…" The shaggy haired boy trailed off.

"Ah, so you're procrastinating." There was no awe about the woman's rather banal tone.

Kelsi looked up suddenly. "A-Are you talking about the project on the constitution?" She asked sheepishly.

"Yeah," Jason smiled.

"Ma'am, I can help him," Kelsi offered meekly.

Ryan felt a smile steal onto his face. It seemed the timid composer and the air-headed jock had soft spots for each other. His heart then lurched as he wondered if his attraction to Troy was so obvious.

"Go ahead." Ms. Darbus granted her permission, gesturing theatrically toward the door.

Kelsi hurried to collect her belongings. In her hurry, she fumbled, and a book slid out of her grasp. Jason managed to make his way up the aisle and catch it.

"Th-Thank you," the petite girl stammered breathlessly.

"You're welcome." He flashed her a lopsided grin as he handed the book back to its owner.

Together, they walked toward the door.

Ryan smiled encouragingly at Kelsi as she struggled to conceal the pink blush tinting her fair cheeks.

Troy wished his friends luck courtesy of a thumbs-up.

Once the pair had exited, Ryan realized that the only people in the room were now himself, Troy, and the drama teacher. _So close. _

Ryan's foot jumped impatiently beneath the desk. _To wait is man's divine punishment_, he thought to himself.

After several minutes, Ms. Darbus stood up. "I have an errand to run," she announced.

_Thank you!_

"I trust the two of you to behave in my absence."

"Yes, ma'am," the two boys replied simultaneously.

With her usual flair she departed from the room, closing the door behind her. Once the lock had clicked into place, the occupants of the room were effectively sealed away from the rest of the world.

The two boys looked to one another, prompting, determining who would act first. It was Troy who got to his feet and traversed the floor before plopping down on the desk in front of the blond theater king.

"I've finally gotten you alone," he declared, his countenance airy.

"Indeed you have."

Their blue eyes locked. A magnetic force seemed to be reeling Ryan in as the basketball star moved closer… closer.

"So, Ry?" Troy broke the silence before it descended.

"Mm?" Ryan dared not speak above a hushed murmur, lest he break the spell that mesmerized them.

"Do you know what the musical is this year?"

"Nooo idea."

"What do you think of that book we're reading in English?"

"'1984'."

"Yeah."

"It's pretty dispiriting."

"I know. Everything about it is bleak and hopeless. It's like even the characters know everything they do-"

"Amounts to nothing," Ryan finished. Some part of him was unwillingly relating this futility to his dreams with the golden boy. He was no match for Gabriella with her liquid brown eyes, soft skin, breasts…

"I hate stuff like that, movies and books that make it seem like life is worthless. That all of our struggles are meaningless and if our lives are bad, then there's nothing we can do to change that. I don't buy that. Not even for one minute." Troy was impassioned, the glitter in his eyes fierce.

"You don't believe that there are some things we can't change?" Ryan asked, the talons of his attention extending their grasp deep into the golden boy's words.

"Of course there are. But I also think there are things in life that are worth trying. even if it's just once." The brunette paused, swallowing audibly.

"Even if it's merely a flight of fancy," Ryan murmured, half in agreement and half to convince himself. He looked up, peering into those magnetic ocean orbs.

"You know, Ry," Troy began. "Yesterday, when I said someone was dying to make you theirs…" he slid off of the first desk and placed himself at the desk of the blond.

Ryan's rapid pulse was audible to his own ears.

"I was talking about myself."

Something shifted, cracked, and crumbled away. Ryan turned, his eyes panning up the athlete's body, taking in his strong legs, fantastic bulge, compact waist, sculpted chest only slightly concealed beneath a clingy sweater, his beautiful golden throat, and at last, his eyes. His eyes that held a bit of terror, desperation. and most of all, _truth_.

"You have a girlfriend," h reminded Troy. He reminded _himself _ of the boy's prior engagement in a last ditch effort to keep control.

"And what if I don't want one? What if I want you?" Troy's inflection was neither childish or petulant. It was merely, a calm, profound, _"What if"_, and somehow, that was enough for Ryan.

He acted first that time and rose out of his seat.

Troy leaned in and their lips brushed together in a brief kiss that made the actor feel that his heart would explode.

The brunette pulled back, his eyes reading disapproval.

Terror pierced Ryan's heart. _Was I not good enough?_

His panic was answered with a pair of lips on his once more, pressing insistently, longingly. He let himself relax, give in and melt into Troy's arms. the athlete's scent wreathed around him ad he was happier than he'd been in far too long. Their mouths moved together, waves of passion undulating. He granted Troy's tongue access to his mouth, letting the boy dominate him in every way. An immeasurable length of time passed and finally, the need to breathe overpowered the desire for mouth contact. Breathless, they broke off, Ryan giving Troy's lower lip a last soft bite. _Fuck. _He put everything he had into that kiss.

Their chests were pressed together and the blond cow;ld feel and hear every breath they drew in unison.

Troy nodded ever so slightly, his blue eyes sparkling. "That… that's a kiss."

"Was it worth it?" Ryan asked. He reached up to adjust his fedora which had been tilted in a haphazard fashion by their vigor.

Troy hugged him tightly. "Two hundred and fifty percent worth it."

Ryan smiled into the crook of the boy's neck. They maintained that position until the door re-opened.

Like men possessed, they dropped into desks.

As Ms. Darbus crossed the threshold, Ryan wracked his brain for something, anything to say. Why couldn't he ever eviler lines of impact when needed? At last, something came to him. "You're the best risk I've ever taken," he relayed quietly. It was no, "You want the moon, Mary? I'll give you the moon", but it sufficed.

Troy smiled rapturously. "You know something? I'm _really _happy I came to school today."

"I couldn't agree more."

When Ms. Darbus wasn't looking, they linked hands underneath the desk.

Ryan's hands trace Troy's pectorals as the boy ravages his mouth. It's incredible… stimulating… _incredibly stimulating_… Those little pecks shared by the golden boy and his now former girlfriend have nothing on this.

As the blond thinks back on their hook-up, he can only smile and be grateful that his social status as a loser kept him in school that day.

He flushes in delight as Troy extracts his tongue from his mouth and places a final kiss on the athlete's pink lips.

"We're so lame," Ryan chuckles.

The two of them were patronized by their peers along with the other pair that did not partake in the tradition, Kelsi and Jason.

"You missed out, man," Chad had told Troy.

"I'll bet you were bored out of your mind, sitting here in this dull little school with no one of beauty or intelligence to keep you company," Sharpay had said, extending her full, shimmering lips in melodramatic display of false sympathy.

Both boys had laughed it off, knowing otherwise.

Troy leans in and nuzzles their noses together. "A couple of real losers, alright." He steps away and extends a hand that Ryan happily takes. Hands linked, they fall into step and make their way across the asphalt parking lot. They have to make it home to ready themselves for a hot double date with Jason and Kelsi.

-End-


End file.
